tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
American Mew Mew
American Mew Mew (アメリカンミュウミュウ Amerikan Myu Myu) is Princess Mew's take on an English Mew team of Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, rather then the original Asian Mew Mews. Summary With homework, basketball practice and school, Agnes has a plateful of things that go on in her life. One day she wakes up to find herself baring a pair of Arabian Leopard ears and a tail, which totally freaked her out. When a black haired scientist found her, he told her that she is now a super hero and that she has to find her teammates and to fight the aliens who are threatening Earth. Characters Mew Mews Agnes Acker/Mew Agnes The main protagonist and leader of the American Mew Mews. A girl who loves sports trying to survive high school while trying to keep her secret a secret from others. She transforms into Mew Agnes and infused with a Arabian Leopard. Alethea Ainsworth/Mew Alethea Agnes' classmate and fellow basketball club member. She loves action and adventure, along with sports. So when she became a Mew, she was ecstatic though she was a little upset cause she couldn't tell anyone about this secret. She transforms into Mew Alethea and infused with the Red-Crested Tree-Rat. Bambi Claycock/Mew Bambi An orphan who was found in the woods when she was a baby, by a deer and raised by the deer until an old farmer by the name Clifford Claycock and then given to him to raise by the kind deer. She loves the country side and most of all nature and animals, she'll do anything to keep them safe. She transforms into Mew Bambi and infused with the New Caledonian Rail. Blanche Blossom/Mew Blanche A middle school girl who lives with her father. She's a strong young lady who barely cries and is always up for a challenge. Blanche will do everything she can to keep her father safe, from loosing him too like she did with her mother. She transforms into Mew Blanche and infused with the Platypus. Major Alexander Appleton The main and head scientist of American Mew Mew Project. He's very social yet he's also very strict on the girls, but only cause he cares for them a lot. When it comes towards the Cyniclons, he is very hostile towards them, as he doesn't like them at all. Cyniclons Cauliflower One of the main villains who arrive on Earth to destroy it. He's one of the first Cyniclons that arrive and face the Mews. Though despite that he seems to enjoy teasing Agnes a lot whenever they run into each other and begin to fight. His team mates find this annoying. Strawberry Milk One of the Cyniclons that arrive on Earth to destroy it alongside Cauliflower. Despite his childlike appearance he is actually very smart and mature. Though he gets teased a lot for having a girlish name so they often call him Berry, which he hates to be called. Finds Cauliflower's tendency to "flirt" with their enemy ridiculous and absurd. Mango One of the Cyniclons that arrive on Earth after Strawberry Milk. Though unlike those two, he's more of the calm and laxed one of the three. He's usually harked at by Strawberry Milk for being so relaxed and calm and plain out lazy if you think about it. Enjoys to call Strawberry Milk Berry just to upset him. Locations Apple Valley Charter School Apple Valley Charter School is a public high school located in Boston, Massachusetts. Agnes Acker and Alethea Ainsworth attend this school. Coral Springs Middle School Coral Springs Middle School is a middle school located in Boston, Massachusetts. Bambi Claycock attends this school. Pillbug Middle School Pillbug Middle School is a middle school located in Boston, Massachusetts. Blanche Blossom attends this school. Old House An old house that no one lives in, it's currently occupied by the Cyniclons while they stay on Earth in order to destroy it. Category:Princess Mew Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Spin-Offs Category:American Mew Mew